


You're all I need

by Sadlyamundane



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Open Ending, Raphael's struggle post shadowhunter addiction, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: “Simon” Raphael’s voice was so soft Simon almost didn’t hear him.“I’m here” Simon up and bent down by Raphael’s side “I’m right here”“Why?”“Because” Simon didn’t know how to answer why he was there, things had got sour Clary and he came to apologize, he didn’t want to be surrounded by wolfs anymore, he didn’t things sounded suitable for the moment so he said what he really felt “I needed you” he always needed Raphael, he just seemed to never realize it.





	You're all I need

Simon doesn’t know what to make of it when he finds Raphael on his knees in front of the DuMort, his hand clenched and blood dripping down his chin.  
The reason why he’d come to see the clan leader lost as he knelt beside him “Raphael, are you okay?” He asked and cursed himself. Of course, he wasn’t okay.  
“Leave me alone” Raphael snarls, well he attempts to, it started off strong and the heat of his words died when he put effort into pushing Simon away.  
“No, let me help you get inside the sun is about to come up” Simon insisted and got up and extended a hand to Raphael.  
Simon frowned and watched as Raphael clenched a clear glass bottle closer to his chest and looked at the floor.  
“Raph, what’s that?” He asked and stooped infront of the clan leader again. Simon waited patiently for Raphael to respond but he never did. “For g- sakes Raphael” The word burnt his tongue but Simon was too distracted by Raphael’s odd behavior to care and hauled his former clan leader to his feet “what wrong with you” Simon asked when Raphael just collapsed against his chest.

Raphael lifted his hand that held the bottle to wipe his mouth, giving Simon the chance to grab it.  
The clear content did nothing to ease Simon’s suspicions but he’d worry about that later first he needed to get Raphael inside before the sun got to them.  
Though that seemed to be the least of his problems since Raphael made no effort to get out of Simon’s grip and allowed the fledgling to carry him to the hotel without a fuss.  
The entry way into the DuMort still sent a shiver down Simon’s spine. He was never a fan of gloomy entrance ways, it was screamed bad things were about to happen. And that was often true, he didn’t make it far into the hotel before he was met with angry clan members with fangs and claws out ready to pounce on him. Simon instinctively pulled Raphael closer to his side.  
“What are you doing here traitor and what happened to Raphael?” A tall man at the back of the group growled, Simon had seen him around enough to know that he was high in Raphael’s ranks though he could barely remember his name.  
“I don’t know what’s wrong with him, just let me get him to his room and I’ll be out of here”  
“We can take him from here” The man answered.  
“No, just let me make sure he’s okay, please” Simon pleaded.  
“Okay, ten minutes and if anything happens to him I’ll stake you in the heart myself”  
“I just want to make sure he’s okay” Simon sighed and lifted Raphael.  
“I can walk on my own” The older vampire grumbled but still made no effort to get out of Simon’s hold.  
Simon looked over the clan once more before using his vampire speed to get to Raphael’s quarters.  
“Raph?” Simon whispered softly as he laid the older vampire down on his bed. Simon stomach churned in worry when he looked at the dazed out of state of Raphael’s eyes and noticed the slight tremble of his body. “Please be okay” Simon sighed and ran his fingers through Raphael’s damp hair.  
Simon had finished undressing Raphael when he heard the clicking of heels against the floors. “Fledgling” he heard Lilly’s voice from the door “come”  
Simon cast a glance over Raphael, he was asleep now but his body still trembled and his lips looked even paler.  
“I was just leaving” Simon lied and shut the door behind him. He didn’t want to leave Raphael’s side. He knew if the tables were turned, Raphael would be there for him, and that thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. Raphael would be there for him no matter what, yet time and time again he chooses others over Raphael.  
“No, I think you should stay. Elliot won’t stake you we promise” Stan gave a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes as Simon remembers.  
Lilly looked tired, they both do. It was evident that Raphael wasn’t the only one that wasn’t getting rest.  
“What’s going” Simon asked and watched the two vampires exchange a look.  
“Sit down” Stan said and Lilly took Simon’s hand leading him to the couch.  
“A few weeks ago Raphael came home smelling like the shadowhunters drooled all over him” Lilly snorted “we didn’t think anything of it, he’s clan leader interactions with the Nephilim we’re apart of his job”  
“Then it kept happening, he’d go out early and then barely make in back before dawn, again we thought nothing of it, Raphael might be our leader but he is his own person, then the shadowhunter start showing up here, Isabelle Lightwood” Lilly paused to give Simon a minute to take in all of the information.  
“What was Isabelle doing here?”  
“We didn’t know, they’d spend hours in here, no one was allowed to come in, she slept over most nights, then one her brother showed up. He was angry and they fought, we heard it but Magnus Bane came before we knew how to deal with the situation”  
Simon’s brows frowned in confusion this was making no sense, Raphael and Isabelle, the thought of them made him more hurt than it should. She almost killed him once and killed several vampires, why would he welcome her into the DuMort. Then it dawned on Simon that Raphael was always helping people, even the ones that hurt him.  
“Then the attack on the Institute happened and she stopped coming, then one night she showed up and attacked him” Lilly gritted her teeth and clenched her fist.  
“We think it has to do with what’s happening to Raphael now” Stan said and got up from the couch “he doesn’t let anyone near him we were not really surprised that he let you though, we think you should talk to Magnus Bane”

“Okay yeah” Simon let out an unnecessary breath “I need to find out what this is” Simon held up the bottle of clear liquid. “keep an eye on him, I’ll be back before he wakes” Simon said and left the two vampires. 

The walk to Magnus’ loft left Simon with more questions than answers. Nothing made sense anymore. Isabelle helped him against Raphael, why would she do that if the two of them had something going on? The thought of them having a thing made his chest ache, he knew he didn’t care for Izzy that way, he barely knew her, he didn’t want to think of the other possibility.

“Simon?” Alec frowned and opened the door for the daylighter.  
“I need Magnus” Simon said in a cold tone and pushed pass Alec. He didn’t know why Alec and Raphael had fought but this man had hurt his Raphael and that was not okay. 

“Ah Simon, I haven’t seen you in a while” Magnus greeted with a warm smile that eased Simon’s tension a little bit. Only a little.

“What is wrong with Raphael?” Simon asked and extended his hand with the bottle to Magnus.

“Holy water” Magnus said and looked away from Simon with a heavy sigh. 

“What is it for?” Simon asked, the pieces slowly started to put themselves together “why was he drinking it? That’s where all the blood came from, he was burning himself from the inside.

“I told” Magnus paused to sit down “I told him he had to fix this on his own, I turned my back on, I couldn’t watch him suffer again but I turned back on him”

“Magnus this isn’t your fault” Alec spoke from where he was leaning a pillar, Simon saw the guilty look on his face. 

“No and it wasn’t his either, I know whose fault it was and I choose to not be there for him, my sweet boy. All he wanted to do was help and when he needed me, needed my help” Magnus trailed off and played with the necklace on his neck, a gift Raphael and Ragnor had gotten for him, they’d had spent moments in different small villages trying to find the perfect Christmas present. 

“Magnus, tell me how to help him” Simon pleaded “he’s not okay, everyone’s worried”

Simon saw it in Stan’s and Lilly’s eyes, the tiredness and the worry. He saw it Elliot’s stance and the protective way clan stood ready to attack. 

He was worried. Raphael had been the only person he can seek out for help ever since his life turned upside down, no matter how badly he messed up with Raphael, the older vampire was always there at his call.

“He’ll to be looked after for a couple of days, make sure he drinks clean blood, and I have some antidotes, the last time he wouldn’t take them so you’ll have to feed it to him while he’s asleep” 

“Do you mind tell me what this is all for?” Simon asked, still a little lost.

“You know Isabelle was addicted to yin fen” Alec said and Simon nodded “s-she used Raphael for his venom, shadowhunters blood is much more addicting than mundane blood, his withdrawal with twice as painful. How he is still alive is a miracle” 

Magnus made a pained sound a dropped several bottles. “Take care of my boy Simon, I can’t bear to see him in this state” he added and handed the bottles to Simon before opening a portal. 

 

Raphael was still asleep when Simon got into his room. Lilly laid on the bed beside him and Stan sat on the couch. Elliot leaded against the door frame. 

“Did you talk Magnus is he coming to help Raphael?” Lilly asked with so much hope in her voice it made Simon ache. The clan were a family, a family that he was no longer a part of. 

“No” Simon shook his head “He gave something that will help though” Simon lifted the small bag of potions “I’ll let you guys take it from here” he frowned.

“It’s been weeks and he hasn’t let us in, you think he will now?” Elliot asked and crossed his arms “He’s like a brother to me and you’ve hurt him a lot fledgling but for some reason he still cares for you and trusts you so you’re going to take care of him”

“We’ll inform the clan of your stay and that Raphael is not to be bothered” Stan got up “I’ll send up blood and whatever you need”

 

Simon waited until they left before he collapsed into the chair. Everything was happening too fast, it felt like his life was spiraling out of control and the one person that seemed to held it together laid trembling and pale in his bed. 

“Simon” Raphael’s voice was so soft Simon almost didn’t hear him.

“I’m here” Simon up and bent down by Raphael’s side “I’m right here” 

“Why?” 

“Because” Simon didn’t know how to answer why he was there, things had got sour Clary and he came to apologize, he didn’t want to be surrounded by wolfs anymore, he didn’t things sounded suitable for the moment so he said what he really felt “I needed you” he always needed Raphael, he just seemed to never realize it. 

“Huh” Raphael scoffed “what for, who do I have to encanto this time?” 

“No one” Simon chuckled lightly and ran his hand over Raphael’s forehead. “I’ll help you for once” 

“You don’t have to, I’m a big boy” Raphael smirked and Simon’s heart melted. His eyes were dull and looked weak yet he managed to as beautiful as ever. 

“Clearly” Simon rolled his eyes fondly “let me get you blood okay” Raphael weakly nodded and Simon got up.

Stan was already at the door with a pitcher of blood and two glasses, his smile was brighter than before “welcome back fledgling”

Simon poured the glass of blood for Raphael “can you sit up for me?” Simon asked in a small voice and helped Raphael up. 

“Simon, you really don’t need to do this for me”

“I know” Simon answered and sat beside Raphael, lifting the glass to his lips “but I want to, and you’re not going to turn me away, I don’t expect us to go back to the way we were, not right away at least. But I want to make it up to you, and to the clan”   
Simon set the glass to the side after it was empty “tell me what you need”

“Stay with me, I don’t want to be alone right now”


End file.
